


Ein drittklassiges Spiel

by Mooskuchen



Series: Aodhan/Illium Oneshots [1]
Category: Guild Hunter - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not so innocent Aodhan, Truth or Dare, badass Elena Deveraux, don't tease her or youre gonna regret it
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooskuchen/pseuds/Mooskuchen
Summary: „Also Illium, als du mich vorhin mit dem Vorschlag, mal einen Freundeabend zu machen, überrumpelt hast, warst du aufgeregt wegen eines Spiels?“„Ja weißt du, Ellie, unsere Freundschaft ist schon ziemlich genial, wie sie ist. Aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass es immer noch Dinge gibt, die ich nicht über dich weiß und als guter Freund eigentlich wissen sollte. Und was noch viel schlimmer ist, es scheint Dinge zu geben, die du über Aodhan noch nicht weißt, die du wissen solltest, damit du ihn nicht länger für einen unschuldigen Heiligen hältst.“





	Ein drittklassiges Spiel

Seit Lijuans Abtauchen war Raphaels Gebiet nicht mehr ganz zur Ruhe gekommen. Erwachende uralte Erzengel, Überreste von bereits toten Erzengeln, die immer noch die Lebenden heimsuchten und Spannungen im Kader ließen nicht zu, dass Vampire und Engel sich wirklich und wahrhaftig sicher fühlten.

Schon allein deswegen, musste jede Gelegenheit genutzt werden, sich auszuruhen und sorgenfrei zu sein. Das war zumindest Elenas Ansicht und Illium stimmte ihr dabei von ganzem Herzen zu. Beide hatten immer im Hinterkopf, dass es jederzeit zu Kämpfen kommen könnte, etwas anderes konnten sich die Gefährtin eines Erzengels und einer von Raphaels Sieben nicht erlauben, aber so oft es ging, versuchten beide entspannende Nachmittage zu erleben und Freundschaften zu pflegen.

So kam es, dass Illium eines schönen Tages vorschlug, sich mit Aodhan zusammen einen angenehmen Abend zu machen. Elena war aufgefallen, dass zwischen den beiden Freunden in letzter Zeit Spannung herrschte und da es nur selten vorkam, dass beide gleichzeitig Zeit hatten und für einige Stunden von ihren Pflichten im Turm befreit waren, sagte sie sofort zu.

Gemütlich hatten es sich die drei Engel auf Raphaels Grundstück bequem gemacht. Montgomery hatte sie mit Wein ausgestattet und Elena und Aodhan saßen jeweils auf einer Chaiselongue während Illium beschlossen hatte auf dem Boden sitzen zu bleiben. 

„Also Illium, als du mich vorhin mit dem Vorschlag, mal einen Freundeabend zu machen, überrumpelt hast, warst du aufgeregt wegen eines Spiels?“, erkundigte sich Elena, die sich nur allzu deutlich an das Funkeln in Illiums Augen erinnern konnte, als er ihr den Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte. Dieses Funkeln bedeutet in den meisten Fällen, dass der blaugeflügelte Engel irgendetwas geplant hatte, bei dem er sich köstlich amüsieren würde.

„Ja weißt du, Ellie, unsere Freundschaft ist schon ziemlich genial, wie sie ist. Aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass es immer noch Dinge gibt, die ich nicht über dich weiß und als guter Freund eigentlich wissen sollte. Und was noch viel schlimmer ist, es scheint Dinge zu geben, die du über Aodhan noch nicht weißt, die du wissen solltest, damit du ihn nicht länger für einen unschuldigen Heiligen hältst.“, grinste Illium sie an.

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Glockenblümchen? Als du meintest wir machen uns einen gemütlichen Abend mit Ellie, hatte ich mit Filmen und Pizza gerechnet. Oder mit tiefgründigen, philosophischen Gesprächen, aber nicht mit drittklassigen Partyspielen, die selbst 16-Jährige nicht mehr interessant finden.“, fiel im Aodhan ins Wort und starrte ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den Elena ihn hatte bisher nur ein einziges Mal machen sehen und das war, als Illium vorgeschlagen hatte, ihm die Haare rot zu färben. 

„Ich hoffe für dich, du hast Wahrheit oder Pflicht gerade nicht als drittklassiges Partyspiel bezeichnet, Fünkchen.“, funkelte Illium und direkt war die Luft zwischen den beiden wieder mit dieser seltsamen Stimmung geladen.   
„Aber sind drei Leute nicht ein bisschen wenig um Wahrheit oder Pflicht zu spielen?“, erkundigte sich Elena um die Situation ein bisschen zu entschärfen.

„Im Gegenteil, wenn es nur wir drei sind, müssen wir uns wenigstens nicht noch vor jemand anderem blamieren und können ganz frei aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern. Ich hoffe allerdings, du erzählst nichts davon dem Sire, ich mag meinen Kopf auf meinen Schultern.“, erwiderte Illium und machte dabei ein unschuldiges Gesicht. 

„Ich bezweifle, dass Raphael etwas dagegen hätte, wenn wir drittklassige Partyspiele spielen.“, lachte Elena versprach Illium dann aber, dass sie ihre Geheimnisse mit ins Grab nehmen würde (allerdings erst nachdem Illium sich erneut beschwert hatte, dass es kein drittklassiges Spiel sei).  
Und weil weder Elena noch Aodhan einen besseren Vorschlag hatten, begannen sie mit Wahrheit oder Pflicht.  
„Soll ich Montgomery nach einer Flasche bitten?“, erkundigte sich die Gildejägerin.

„Ich denke wir können uns einfach direkt ansprechen. Schließlich stehen immer nur zwei Personen zur Auswahl.“, winkte Illium ab und grinste Elena fröhlich an. „Ellie, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“.

Nachdem Elena sich für Wahrheit entschieden hatte, wurde Illiums Grinsen noch etwas breiter. „Gute Wahl, fangen wir direkt mit einem Eisbrecher an! Was war dein peinlichstes Erlebnis?“.

„Oh man. Ich glaube das war als ich mit 16 ein echt toll riechendes Duschbad geschenkt bekommen habe und es direkt ausprobieren musste bevor ich früh zur Schule gegangen bin. Leider hat sich meine Haut damit nicht ganz so gut vertragen und ich musste in der Sportumkleide feststellen, dass die juckenden Stellen aussahen, als hätte ich mich in Brennnesseln gebadet. Ich war danach für zwei Wochen als Pustel-Lena bekannt.“. erzählte Elena drauflos. Es war zwar keine Geschichte, die sie sonderlich gern erzählte, allerdings wussten die meisten ihrer Freunde davon und nach dem Vorfall vor vier Jahren wagte keiner mehr, sie damit aufzuziehen. Illium lachte sie kurz aus und auch Aodhan musste ein Grinsen hinter vorgehaltener Hand verstecken, aber keiner der beiden sagte etwas dazu.

„Also dann, Aodhan, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“, Elena sah den auf der Chaiselongue liegenden Engel erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich nehme auch Wahrheit.“

„Gut, dann erzähl mir doch mal, warst du jemals verliebt?“, Elena hatte sich das schon oft gefragt aber nie gewusst, wie sie hätte fragen können, ohne den anderen Engel Unbehagen zu bereiten. Deswegen schon sie schnell noch hinterher: „Solltest du die Frage nicht beantworten wollen, sag das bitte. Ich will nicht, dass du dich gezwungen fühlst.“.

„Aber das ist doch gerade der Sinn des Spieles!“, meckerte Illium herum, es war aber deutlich zu sehen, dass er darüber erleichtert war, sich aus schwierigen Fragen nicht herausreden zu müssen.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir hat Elena eben Mitgefühl.“, warf Aodhan dazwischen und drehte sich dann wieder zu Elena um. „Danke Ellie, aber ich habe kein Problem mit der Frage. Ja, ich war schon einmal verliebt.“.

„In wen?“, wollte Elena da auch direkt wissen, wurde aber enttäuscht, da Aodhan meinte, laut den Spielregeln nur eine Frage pro Runde beantworten zu müssen.  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Illium?“, ging das Spiel weiter und der blaugeflügelte Engel wählte Pflicht um ‚das Spiel etwas aufzupeppen‘. 

Das sadistische Lächeln, dass sich daraufhin auf Aodhans Gesicht breitmachte ließ Elena einen Schauer den Rücken herunterlaufen und sie war zeimlich überrascht, es überhaupt auf dem hübschen Gesicht zu sehen. Sie wusste zwar, in der Theorie, dass Aodhan auch zu viel Unsinn im Stande war, sonst wäre er wohl nicht so gut mit Illium befreundet, aber diese Tatsache war ihr vorher nie so deutlich gewesen. Also hoffte sie, dass dieses Lächeln nie auf sie gerichtet sein würde.

„Schicke das erste Bild aus deiner Galerie an Dmitri.“.

Ein entsetztes Aufatmen war zu hören als sich Illium auch direkt beschwerte: „Du Arsch! Du weißt genau was mein erstes Bild ist!“.

„Natürlich weiß ich das, immerhin habe ich es gemacht. Los kleines Glockenblümchen, sende.“, erwiderte Aodhan selbstgefällig und Elena musste feststellen, dass dieses Spiel eine großartige Idee gewesen war. Andernfalls hätte sie den sonst so stillen und zurückhaltenden Engel so wohl nie erlebt. 

Vor sich hin grummelnd sendete Illium das Bild, weigerte sich aber es Elena zu zeigen. Was sie zwar unendlich unfair fand, aber nicht ändern konnte.

„Gut, dann bin ich wohl wieder dran! Aodhan, gib mir dein Handy damit ich auch ein nettes Foto an Dmitri senden kann!“.

„Ich habe doch noch nicht einmal Pflicht genommen!“, widersprach der blonde Engel.

„Du hast gerade eben schon Wahrheit gehabt, du darfst nur Pflicht nehmen. Also?“, kam die patzige Antwort von dem dunkleren der beiden Männer.

Widerwillig nahm Aodhan sein Handy heraus und überreichte es seinem besten Freund. Als er es nach vollbrachter Arbeit zurückbekam zog er die Stirn in Falten und schüttelte mit leicht genervtem Blick den Kopf. „Wirklich? Mit lieben Grüßen von Illium und Pustel-Lena?“.

„Ich denke ich sollte dich darüber aufklären, was passiert, wenn man mich so nennt. Permanentmarker lässt sich bestimmt recht schwer aus Flügeln entfernen.“, meinte Elena und sah Aodhan scharf von der Seite an. 

Aodhan wurde bleich im Gesicht und lehnte sich so weit von der Gildejägerin weg, wie nur möglich. 

„Ellie, deine Strafen sind ja schlimmer, als alles was der Sire verhängen könnte.“, meldete sich da Illium und grinste sie fröhlich an.

Zufrieden damit, ihren Standpunkt klar gemacht zu haben, konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf das drittklassige Partyspiel. Wobei ihr auffiel, dass sie erneut das Foto nicht zu sehen bekommen hatte. Aber inzwischen vermutete sie, es vielleicht auch gar nicht sehen zu wollen.

„Ellie, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“.

„Müsste ich nach der Logik von vorhin nicht auch Pflicht nehmen?“, erkundigte sich die Angesprochene unsicher.

„Nur weil Illium sich nicht zivilisiert benehmen kann, heißt das nicht, dass ich auch so bin. Außerdem muss ich mich anscheinend wieder auf deine gute Seite stellen. Also kannst du ruhig Wahrheit nehmen.“, versicherte ihr Aodhan schnell und lächelte sie leicht an.

„Dann Wahrheit.“.

„Hast du jemals mit einer Frau geschlafen, Ellie?“.

„Ich ähm,“, Elena wurde rot, hatte sie doch überhaupt nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet, „ja habe ich. Sara. Ist aber schon eine ganze Weile her. Und du Aodhan, hast du schon einmal mit einen Mann…?“.

„Gestern Nacht.“, kam es leise und patzig von dort, wo Illium auf dem Boden saß und Elena kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich verhört haben musste. Sie wusste zwar, dass Illium und Aodhan sich sehr gut kannten, aber dass sie so genau über den jeweils anderen Bescheid wussten, erschien ihr unwahrscheinlich. Zumal beide am Vormittag unterwegs gewesen waren und sich unmöglich über ihr Sexleben unterhalten haben konnten.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, ich werde nicht mehr gefragt ob ich Wahrheit oder Pflicht nehmen will. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, ja habe ich.“, dabei sah es kurz so aus, als blickte er Illium an. Dann verwandelte sich seine Gesichtsfarbe in ein leichtes rosa. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Illium?“.

„Ich nehme Pflicht, du kannst ja…“, doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte ging die Tür zum Raum auf und Raphael kam herein.

„Tut mir leid, euren Abend zu ruinieren aber du wirst im Turm gebraucht, Aodhan. Und Illium, du müsstest dich nochmal mit Venom in Verbindung setzen.“

„Sehr wohl, Sire.“, kam es sowohl von Illium, wie auch von Aodhan, die sich direkt beide auf den Weg nach draußen machten. Während Elena die beiden noch heraus begleitete bekam sie mit, wie Illium eine Hand auf Aodhans Rücken legte und sie dann… aber das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatte nicht gerade gesehen wie er dem anderen einen Klaps auf den Hintern gegeben hatte. Doch noch bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatten beide Engel vom Boden abgehoben und sie hörte nur noch ein: „Schönen Abend noch, Ellie!“, von Illium.

Ungläubig starrte sie den beiden hinterher bis ihr eigenes Handy kurz vibrierte um ihr anzuzeigen, dass sie eine Nachricht bekommen hatte. Es war ein Text von Dmitri:  
 _Warum schicken mir Illium und Aodhan ihre Nacktbilder mit lieben Grüßen von dir?_

„Raphael, sind Fünkchen und Glockenblümchen ein Paar?“, erkundigte sich Elena bei ihrem Gefährten, als dieser von hinten die Arme um sie legte.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, erkundigte sich dieser belustigt.

„Abgesehen davon, dass Illium gerade seine Hand auf Aodhans Hintern hatte und der Tatsache, dass sie sich anscheinend gegenseitig nackt fotografieren? Ich weiß auch nicht, so ein Gefühl?“.

„Hbeebti, du bist eine Jägerin mit scharfem Verstand und noch schärferen Messern. Ich hätte gedacht, du bekommst das mit den beiden früher heraus.“.

„Was? Raphael, was willst du… also wirklich, lass mich jetzt nicht einfach hier so stehen! Komm gefälligst zurück!“, rief sie ihm lachend nach, als ihr Erzengel sich grinsend von ihr löste und zurück ins Haus ging. „Raphael, ich meine es ernst! Als nächstes erzählst du mir, dass Jason eigentlich bi ist!“. Auf das darauffolgende, laute Lachen klappte ihr die Kinnlade herunter. „Komm her und erzähl mir jeden Klatsch und Tratsch, das bist du mir jetzt schuldig!“, dann folgte sie der Liebe ihres Lebens ins Haus und konnte nicht anders, als sich zu freuen, den heutigen Abend mit ihren zwei Lieblingen der Sieben verbracht zu haben. Anscheinend war ein Spieleabend ihr Weg, Elena einzuweihen und sie war glücklich, dass sie ihr anscheinend genug Vertrauen (und Humor) entgegenbrachten um es auf diesem Wege zu tun. Allerdings war sie jetzt froh darüber, die Bilder vorhin nicht gesehen zu haben.

„Du hattest Recht, Glockenblümchen, jetzt halte ich Aodhan sicher nicht für einen Heiligen.“

**Author's Note:**

> Tach Leuz,  
> mein zweiter Illium x Aodhan Oneshot... tadaa!  
> Kudos sind mein Treibstoff und Kommentare meine Lieblingsdroge!


End file.
